The Dark Ones
by Snake Staff
Summary: Equestria is dead. The sun and moon have stopped, and the planet is in ruins. The xenos that built the civilization are gone, their works in ruins. Investigating the planet, Interrogator Kylara makes a surprising discovery, one that might hold the key to what happened to this once-fair land - and what might be done to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

++Astropathic Choir Intercept ZX937, _Kyne's Fury _3.549.873.M39++

++Message to Inquisitor Tas Rovini++

++ Transcript Appended++

_Thought for the Day: The Alien fails because it cannot embrace the Emperor._

My Lord,

We have done as you commanded and sought the world in the Halo Stars. Though the journey through the Warp was long and treacherous, our Navigator pulled us through with minimal damage and only slight temporal irregularities. The system was found, as the Emperor's Tarot declared it would be, after a mere search of three months. Five worlds are located in the system, now dubbed Equis, for… well, for reasons that shall soon become apparent.

The star Equis Primaris is a main-sequence yellow star apparently in the prime of its stellar life. Observations we could make in such a short time were limited, but nothing about it particularly differentiates itself from the primary of the Sol System or those of uncounted systems beyond. It is easily capable of sustaining human life, should a colonial effort ever be undertaken to this system.

Equis I is little more than a scorched ball of rock close to the system's primary. Resembling Mercury of Sol, it contains little to make it desirable. It lacks atmosphere, valuable minerals, or indeed most anything beyond sun-blackened rock. Temperatures on the surface are well past tolerable levels for all but the most specialized probes. Our party made little more than a cursory attempt to examine it, but all indications are that its worth is negligible to our Imperium.

Equis II is little better than its neighbor. Only slightly larger than Equis I, it lacks more than a thin atmosphere, as well as any easily exploitable resources. Furthermore, the world appears to be tectonically unstable, with at least two quakes capable of creating cracks visible from orbit occurring during our short stay in the system. While its distance from its solar body makes temperatures somewhat more amendable to Imperial colonization than Equis I, I confess that I see little point in doing so. Nothing of value exists on that sphere.

Equis III is the system's sole planet that would be capable of sustaining human life without extensive terraforming and other expensive solutions. Unlike its sibling planets, this world appears to be rotationally locked around Equis Primaris. The result is a planet that is half sun-baked desert, half frozen wasteland, with a thin stretch of Twilight in between. Though this phenomena is not unknown to Imperial scholars, the second is far more unnatural, and suggests a heavy taint by the Warp. Equis III's moon appears to somehow be locked in place over the planet's night side, precisely opposite to the location of Equis Primaris. It maintained this position throughout our entire stay, despite the blatant physical impossibility involved. I fear that the corruption of the Warp is behind this. It was on this planet that we made the key discovery of our journey, but I will speak on that in a moment.

Equis IV and V are, frankly, of little note. Both are ringed gas giant planets of fairly generic orbit and composition. Nothing truly separates them from each other beyond the fact that Equis IV possesses ten moons while Equis V possesses only seven. Of these moons, two contain valuable resources of note, though neither possesses an atmosphere. Magos Katravich can explain the details of this more than I can. Her geological report should prove far more informative on the nature of these planets than I can be here. ++See: Intercept ZX941++

My Lord, my own task took myself and my fellow Acolytes to Equis III. As predicted, we found the remnants of a dead xenos civilization. Analysis of what remains suggests a very curious level of similarity in architectural design to that of certain primitive human designs. Technological levels appeared to be no more advanced than those of a Feudal World, with certain strange exceptions. A number of artifacts recovered suggest a level of technology perhaps equal to a Civilized World. Some, such as a primitive locomotive, appeared to be designed to run off of coal, though most were lacking in any evident power source. Porthis, our psyker, suggested that these might be the remains of devices once powered by psychic witchery. If this is so, the xenos must have possessed a great deal of psychic potential and made frequent use of it. Perhaps this was the cause of their demise?

More curious than this, though, was the utter lack of comparatively fresh corpses on the planet. We located what appears to have been some sort of graveyard analogue, containing old skeletons greatly resembling certain smaller breeds of equines. However, we noted that not a single body was found outside of this place. Stranger still, while certain plant life existed in the small twilight zone between the desert and frozen lands, not a single instance of animal life greater than the microbe level was located. Furthermore, certain features visible on the desert side suggest that the planet was not always rotationally locked – indeed that it became so quite recently. Dried up riverbeds, lakes, and even whole oceans were confirmed to exist. These were in a state of mild erosion, which suggests that they have not been dried up for long, elsewise they would be unidentifiable. In addition, what appeared to be entire forests of dried, bleached trees were found, having apparently failed to rot. No animal corpses were found within. All this suggests that the period of time between the planet's becoming rotationally locked and the present is vanishingly small. If I may indulge in hypothesizing, perhaps it has been this way no more than a few decades, or even a few years.

We located many examples of xenos ruins on both sides of the planet, and Magos Katravich did her best to record and catalogue them all in what limited time we had. Her report contains more details on the subject. I would like to note that they generally appear to conform to my hypothesis of recent rotational locking, evidencing no more than a few years worth of decay, particularly in the twilight zone. The most momentous event of our trip occurred during our investigation of an unusually large set of ruins of what had evidently once been a major xenos mountain city. This particular set was located on the sun side of the planet, though by no more than a handful of miles.

As we probed the debris for clues as to what precisely befell the place, Porthis signaled for my attention. He apparently detected a faint psychic signature near the west most point of the city. Naturally, it was our duty to investigate this anomaly. We formed up in good order, then proceeded through what was left of the city streets. We soon arrived at what looked to have once been one of the largest buildings in the city, perhaps a castle or mansion of some sort. Indicating a particularly intact half-tower, Porthis informed me that our quarry appeared to be holed up within.

Sensing a potential trap of some kind, I began organizing a team to explore the building, when suddenly that proved quite unnecessary. In an event I shamefully admit caught me off guard, a living, breathing xenos threw itself out of a hole in the wall and rushed our party. I would have given the order to open fire, but something in the way it was running stopped me. I've seen equines charge before, most notably when I served beside the Estendian Light Cavalry during my time in the Imperial Guard, and this one didn't appear to be charging. Instead, it looked to be throwing itself at us in a moment of raw panic and desperation, reinforced by the utter lack of hostility in its face.

Looking back, I realize that assuming I knew the thoughts of xeno scum from familiar-seeming expressions was raw foolishness and arrogance, and I have spent many hours in penalty cells attempting to do penance for this lapse in judgment. I welcome any additional punishment you wish to impose, my Lord.

Still, my impressions appear to have been validated by the xeno's subsequent actions. It closed dozens of meters in a matter of seconds, appearing to possess all the speed of its equine ancestors. Rather than attack, as I feared in the moment, it collapsed to its knees in front of us. As if the whole episode weren't surprising enough already, it somehow spoke in Low Gothic! Servo-skull recordings prove that the creature was actually speaking, and not using some sort of psychic trick.

On its knees, it begged us to save it from what it repeatedly referred to as "the dark ones". It implored us to bear it away from this world and conceal it somewhere safe, somewhere "where they can't get me". It continued to cry and mumble incoherently, alternating between relatively lucid moments of pleading and random fits of deranged paranoia, in which it evidenced the belief that whatever it feared were somehow watching it even now, and desired its pain and misery. I suspected it might be sensing daemons of some sort, but Porthis confirmed that he detected no presence of any kind beyond ours and that of the xeno before us. In one of its fits, it attempted to conceal itself from its imagined tormenters behind my legs.

It was at that time that I was able to observe the creature in detail. It is a purple-colored equine, smaller than adults I had seen prior. It possesses two wings and a short forehead horn, along with a badly-damaged mane of a darker purple, with a slight streak of pink. Its eyes look too large for its head, and its muzzle is considerably smaller than that of any similar creature I have ever encountered. It has a brand of some sort on its flank, perhaps denoting status or ownership. I hypothesize that the wings and horn are vestigial, as the horn is small and dull, while the wings do not appear large enough to carry it in flight. More detailed analysis of its physical form is included in this report.

Despite the creature's apparently nonsensical mood swings, it did not prove hostile. On the contrary, when it was lucid it made every effort to cooperate with us, gladly agreeing to accompany us to our shuttle as a prisoner, and even urging us to go faster. When asked how it knew that we were not the ones that had so terrorized it, it laughed bitterly and said that we were "nothing like them". As this appeared to trigger another onset of paranoia, I ordered a temporary halt to this line of inquiry.

In an attempt to keep the xeno more lucid and less likely to attempt escape or suicide until we could get it safely secured into a shipboard cell, I chose to try and focus the conversation elsewhere. When asked if it had any identifier, it nodded in a curiously human-like gesture and claimed to be called Twilight Sparkle. It further identified itself as a female. When asked its species designation, it called itself a pony, then amended to say it was an alicorn. A curious designation, but one that seems to stir some sort of memory in me. I will have to examine this in more detail.

"Twilight" continued to alternate between small-talk, urges to increase our speed, and random attempts to hide behind various members of our party while declaring that "they" wouldn't get it throughout our walk back to the shuttle. In the process, it identified the ruins through which we crept as "Canterlot" and repeatedly swore to someone called "Celestia". Notably, mentioning the latter name caused it to break down into tears and crazed fits on at least three occasions.

It took its assigned place in our shuttle with great enthusiasm, repeatedly exclaiming how happy it was to be away from whatever tormented it here. I accompanied part of the team back to orbit with the captured xeno, while the remainder stayed behind to continue examining the ruins. The creature refrained from complaining about the particularly rough ride back to orbit, and once onboard proved as cooperative as it had been on the planet.

However, "Twilight" was revealed to have another major psychological weakness almost right away. When exposed to anything less than well-lit areas, it immediately resumed terrified, paranoid behaviors, claiming "they" came from the darkness. No rational arguments swayed its mind, and in the end it had to be carried through such areas. Though I loathe to consider the opinions of xenos filth in anything I do, I was forced to order it to be placed in a cell that is continuously lit, for fear of causing a total mental breakdown in the creature before it could reveal any useful information. It accepted imprisonment without complaint, and in fact thanked us for "saving" it. I worry about the quality of information to be gained from such an obviously deranged specimen, but thus far it is the only living example of its kind to hand.

That brings me to now, when I sit at my desk, composing my thoughts for you. We make for system's edge as I write, returning to Imperial space at last. I cannot tell you what a blessing it will be to behold pure, unsullied human worlds again after so long examining those of xenos scum. I will interrogate this "Twilight Sparkle", and if necessary I will break it to get at whatever it knows. I will not fail you, my Lord.

Your servant,

Interrogator Kylara

++Message Ends++


	2. Chapter 2

++Astropathic Choir Intercept ZX951, _Kyne's Fury_ 3.612.873.M39++

++Message to Inquisitor Tas Rovini++

++ Transcript Appended++

_Thought for the Day:_ _The wise man learns from the deaths of others._

My Lord,

I have completed the preliminary interrogation of xeno specimen #2891. Hereafter referred to as "Twilight Sparkle", the creature's self-designation. Transcript, amended by my notes, and preliminary conclusion to follow.

++Interrogation the First++

_Setting: Cell 59XBA. Cell is kept at maximum lumination at all times. Light levels enough to cause pain and irritation in unaided human eyes. Xenos does not show discomfort. Cell is bare save for a wall-mounted cot and a set consisting of a pair of metallic chairs and matching table. Xenos is resting on cot._

Kylara: *enters cell*

Twilight Sparkle: *opens eyes, looks up at new arrival* Oh, hello! *hops off bed* It's great to see you again. Thank you so much for saving me, Ms… Uh… *ears and head lower, appears embarrassed*

K: *warm tone* Kylara. You may call me Kylara. [I am initially attempting to extract information via persuasion, as harsher methods risk destroying the mind of our only specimen.]

TS: *perks up* Ms. Kylara. That's a nice name! *walks to meet her, offers right front hoof* [The xeno once again employs humanlike gestures. Genuine cultural artifacts or telepathically-aided attempts at intentional mimicry?]

K: *takes hoof in hand, shakes* Thank you.

TS: Umm, if it's not too rude, can I ask why you're wearing those funny things over your eyes?

K: Because I need them. It's so bright in here. Perhaps if we turned it down a-

TS: *interrupts, expression one of panic* **NO! **Don't do that! They'll get me if it's dark! They'll get me! *places front hooves on K's abdomen, looks up tearfully* Don't let them get me! Promise you won't let them get me! *curls up in ball, wings shielding face*

K: *reassuring tone* Twilight, there's no one in here but you and I. You're safe.

TS: *remains on ground, shaking wildly* Gone. All gone. Darkness. Screaming. *Opens eyes, flies directly into K's face* **DON'T LET THEM GET ME!** [Apparently the wings are not as vestigial as I previously believed.]

K: Twilight…

TS: *curls up around K's legs, holds close*

K: Ms. Sparkle…

TS: *sobbing, incoherent mumbled whispers*

K: *sighs, hesitatingly pats TS's head*

TS: *holds tight to K for 43.7 seconds* My fault… My fault… *repeated* [This is why I fear using harsher methods to start. A subject this unstable may not retain enough mental coherence to speak after torture.]

K: *cups TS's chin, makes eye contact* Twilight, listen to me. We're alone. We're _safe_. Look around. *gestures across room* There's no darkness in here. You'll be fine.

TS: *looks around room, makes eye contact* You promise?

K: *nods* I promise.

TS: *sniffs, wipes away tears* Did you… Did you need something?

K: I just wanted to ask you a few questions.

TS: *sniffs* Alright. I'll tell you anything.

K: Shall we sit down?

TS: *nods* Alright.

*Both K and TS sit down on chairs. TS demonstrates no difficultly or unfamiliarity with doing so.* [This creature demonstrates uncanny knowledge of human behaviors. Was its culture really so similar to ours, or is it truly that good a telepath?]

K: Now Twilight, let's start with something easy.

TS: *shaking slightly* O-Okay.

K: What is your name?

TS: *more confident* Twilight Sparkle.

K: Where are you from?

TS: Equestria. Specifically, Canterlot. [The creature apparently sought refuge in its place of birth.]

K: What species are you?

TS: I'm a pony. More specifically, I'm an alicorn. [There's that name again. I swear I recognize it from somewhere.]

K: There is more than one kind of pony?

TS: *teary* There… there were… *looks down*

K: *grabs TS's chin, forces eye contact* Stay with me. Can you tell me more about these subspecies?

TS: *sniffs, nods* There were four kinds. Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, and alicorns.

K: And were you the only sentients on your planet?

TS: *shakes head* No, there were many others. Gryphons, donkeys, horses, d-d-dragons… *teary* [Interesting, if true. Dragons appear to hold a particular emotional attachment for the xeno.]

K: *shakes TS's head* Keep calm. Tell me more about your pony subspecies.

TS: *wipes tears with hoof* O-Okay. Earth ponies… didn't have any wings or horns. They were the strongest of us, good with the earth. That's how their magic expressed itself. Pegasi had wings and controlled all the weather. That was their magic. Unicorns had horns, and unlike the others could consciously perform magic. Most only used it for telekinesis though. Alicorns… like me… have both wings and a horn. They can do the most magic. They were the royalty. [Astounding. If this creature is to be believed, its entire species was at least latently psychic. If this is so, such disaster as befell their world is only to be expected.]

K: So you were royalty?

TS: Y-Yes.

K: What was your title?

TS: Princess. [A human title. Another similarity.]

K: And were you the ruler?

TS: *shakes head* No. [Still more humanlike gestures.]

K: Then who was?

TS: Princess… Princess Celestia. And Princess… Luna. *hangs head, begins to sob* No, no _please_! Don't take them! No! No! **NO! ***falls off chair, shivers on ground* Don't… Don't leave me… *crying*

K: Twilight, you need to-

TS: *interrupting* They took them! They took them! *horrified screaming*

K: *places hand on TS* Twilight, it's-

TS: *interrupting* They took them! They'll take me! They'll take me! *hides behind K, cowers* They'll take me! _Don't let them take me!_ *sobs*

K: *sighs* Twilight, you can't-

TS: *incoherent screaming*

K: *angry tone* Stop this at once!

TS: *rolling on ground, incoherent screaming*

K: *waits impatiently for 4.72 minutes, taps foot*

TS: *incoherent screaming, sobbing*

K: *massages temples* Fine, have it your way then. *moves to exit, looks back*

TS: *continues screaming*

K: *exits cell*

++Interrogation Ends++

++Preliminary Thoughts++

My Lord, though the meeting was unproductive in many ways, I did learn several things about our xeno prisoner. When it is lucid, it appears perfectly willing to cooperate and even grateful for being removed from this "Canterlot". It seems a bit curious as well, judging from its response to my protective goggles. Despite this helpful attitude, the xeno experiences what appear to be traumatic flashbacks and consequent mental breakdowns with alarming ease. I question what use it may be if this proves a continuing phenomenon.

If it is as psychic as it indicates, these breakdowns may be a reaction to the psychic imprints left on its world by whatever event consumed it species, and thus may lessen or even fade away as we travel further from its home system. If this does not prove to be the case, I intend to allow Porthis to attempt to simply tear what information he can straight from its damaged mind. I will not allow my time to be wasted on such a wretched creature indefinitely. Unless that is your will, of course, Lord Rovini.

Despite the creature's severe mental instability, it did tell me several things of value about its species. First and foremost is the fact that, if it is to be believed, the entire race was psychic and apparently at least somewhat regular in the use of such power (as inferred from the pegasi controlling "all the weather"). This apparently unregulated use of the Warp would handily explain why what appears to have previously been a pleasant world became rotationally locked and why its satellite insists on defying the laws of physics so. Still, it does not explain other phenomena, such as the lack of recent bodies or natural-looking state of the land. Daemonic incursions are not known for leaving a light footprint.

Another valuable clue is that this "Equestria" appears to have been caste-based. I can only speculate on the specifics for now, but the fact that the species was ruled entirely by one subspecies with the most psychic power indicates a certain degree of worshipful reverence of witches. This is hardly a phenomena unknown to the Holy Inquisition. The subject's prior swearing by Celestia, now identified as the society's ruler and an alicorn, in a manner similar to a human swearing by the Emperor, suggests even deific levels of reverence for witchery. The idea is reinforced by the apparently particularly extreme horror with which the xeno appears to regard their being "taken". If indeed the case, this would explain a great many things. Perhaps this Celestia or Luna is responsible for how the moon hangs in a static position above Equis III? If the naming conventions of the species were consistent with our own, it seems most likely that Luna would be responsible for such a state, bearing as she apparently did an identical name to the satellite of Holy Terra.

The oddity here is the use of identical titles for the society's apparent diarchs and a lesser royal individual. I have yet to concoct a feasible explanation, save perhaps that the title in their language conveys absolute superiority, and was meant primarily for the consumption of lesser castes rather than the alicorns themselves. Perhaps the diarches bore different titles among whatever alicorn social groups existed? In that case, I, as a non-alicorn and thus lesser being, would not be entitled to hear their real titles. I shall investigate this line of reasoning in further interrogation sessions, if possible.

Finally, there remains the most pressing question: are this xeno's multiple humanlike behaviors – speaking Low Gothic, shaking hands, using chairs, calling someone princess – truly artifacts of its culture? Or is it possible that it is somehow using telepathy to glean those behaviors from our minds and mimicking them in some sort of attempt to cultivate familiarity? Either explanation is troubling. In case of the latter, I have ordered its cell be guarded by servitors rather than men. If it is the former, then we must consider the possibility of human contact in the species' distant past. I will send more when I have it.

Your servant,

Interrogator Kylara

++Message Ends++


	3. Chapter 3

++Astropathic Choir Intercept ZX965, _Kyne's Fury_ 3.681.873.M39++

++Message to Inquisitor Tas Rovini++

++ Transcript Appended++

_Thought for the Day: Sorrow awaits the foolhardy._

My Lord,

Several updates on xeno specimen #2891. The creature's digestive system appears quite hardy, and it accepts the nutrient gruel we have prepared without complaint, which is more than I can say for several of our crewmen. Observation of the creature has at least partially confirmed its claims of psychic power. When left alone for an extended period, the creature began using telekinesis to juggle the furniture in an attempt to entertain itself. That it did so with such consummate ease aboard a ship with the Gellar field up is quite worrying. We lack the proper wards to contain such power here, and I was forced to give it some puzzles and games in an attempt to keep it busy, and warned it in the harshest of terms to stop its psychic activities immediately. It appeared puzzled by this, but has thus far complied.

I have ordered the guard outside its room doubled. In a further precaution, I have dimmed the lights in the surrounding corridors to almost nothing. My hope is that if the creature tries to escape, these will trigger a psychological breakdown. Still, if this creature genuinely attempts to fight us, I am not sure we would win. I request orders: do we kill the creature in its sleep for being too dangerous, or do you feel the opportunities presented are too great?

We were able to obtain blood and tissue samples from the xenoform, which we have been analyzing. The DNA sequences do not greatly divulge from the common equine species, which has lead me to form a hypothesis of the species' origins. Due to their cultural similarities to certain human societies and identical language usage, it is my theory that these creatures are descended in some manner from domestic equines. Perhaps they are a creation of some culture from the Dark Age of Technology, or perhaps they were twisted by the Warp. Either way, I theorize that these creatures, consciously or unconsciously, adopted much of the culture of their former masters even as they forgot their existence. Until further proof is obtained, this remains merely a guess.

I performed two more interviews with the xeno filth. Sullying as it is to contact alien scum in any non-military manner, the creature still seems to respond positively. Transcripts, amended by my notes, and conclusions to follow.

++Interrogation the Second++

_Setting: Cell 59XBA. Cell remains brightly lit. Xeno is lying on cot, engaged in word puzzle. Still does no show discomfort at light levels._

Kylara: *enters cell* Hello again.

Twilight Sparkle: *looks up, appears embarrassed* Oh, hello again Ms. Kylara. Have I done something wrong? [It refers to the prior incident in which I was quite vehement in discouraging its use of psychic power.]

K: *shakes head, smiles* No, no. Nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you a few questions.

TS: *attempts puzzle away with hoof, fumbles* Sorry, I'm not used to doing things without magic.

K: It's quite alright. *puts puzzle on cot*

TS: I'd… *appears nervous* I'd like to apologize for what I did last time we tried this. I should have been more helpful. You came all that way to get me and I can't even answer a few questions for you. [The xenos has developed the belief that we knew it was there from the start and came to aid it. As this makes it more likely to divulge information, I have refrained from correcting it.]

K: *comforting smile* Please just try to do better.

TS: I will.

*K and TS assume seats at table*

K: Let's try this again. What is your name?

TS: Twilight Sparkle.

K: Where are you from?

TS: Canterlot, capital of Equestria. [As suspected, but not confirmed until now.]

K: What species are you?

TS: An alicorn pony.

K: What other kinds of ponies are there?

TS: *sniffs, shivers*

K: *grabs TS* Stay with me.

TS: *nods* Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns.

K: How many other alicorns were there? [Trying to confirm or debunk my prior theories.]

TS: T-T-Three. Princess Celestia, who raised the sun. Princess Luna, who raised the moon. Princess Cadence, who led the Crystal Empire. [Four. And all female. Not enough for a viable breeding population.]

K: What about your parents? [Shouldn't they have been alicorns too?]

TS: They were called Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

K: I mean, what species were they?

TS: U-Unicorns. *shaking* Mom… Dad… BBBFF… [So she was born a mutant? The xenos revered mutation?]

K: *grips TS* Stay calm. You're safe.

TS: *panicked expression* They took them! _They took them!_ *screaming*

K: *puts right hand on forehead* Not again.

TS: They'll take me! They'll take me! **We're all going to die!** *screaming*

K: Emperor dammit.

TS: *sobbing, begging position* Please, have mercy! No! **NO!**

K: *cradles head in hands* Just stop the recording already.

++Interrogation Ends++

++Interrogation the Third++

_Setting: Cell 59XBA. Xenos is absently staring at the ceiling. Expression suggests deep thought._

Kylara: *enters cell*

Twilight Sparkle: *looks at K, expression distant* Hello, ma'am. *tone suggests weariness*

K: Hello again, Twilight.

TS: Can I have a hug?

K: What? *appears disgusted* [The idea of affectionately embracing a xenos makes me want to undergo ritual cleansing on the spot.]

TS: *appears surprised, shakes head* Did I offend you? Is that wrong in your culture? Please, I don't know anything about you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! *hangs head*

K: *warmer tone* No, it's alright. I was just a little… surprised.

TS: *raises head cautiously* So…

K: You can have a hug.

TS: *smiles, claps hooves together* Yes! *rushes forward, embraces K*

K: *brief look of revulsion, replaced by warmth, embraces TS* [I still can't believe I did this. The things one sacrifices for the Imperium.]

TS: *sobbing quietly* T-T-Thank y-you.

K: You're very welcome.

TS: I-It's just… I've been alone for so long. My friends, my family, my teachers… It's been so long since I've gotten a hug from anypony. *pulls K tighter* Can we… can we be friends?

K: *smiling* Of course. [My skin crawls as I remember this.]

TS: *cheerful smile* Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou**thankyou**! *crying, nuzzles K in gesture similar to domestic cat*

K: *uncertain expression, replaced by happiness* You're very welcome. [Why me, Emperor?]

TS: *releases K* Oh, we'll have so much fun! We can read books and play games and talk and… *goes on for several minutes, describing at length activities TS wishes to do*

K: *weak smile* O-Okay.

TS: *grinning broadly*

K: Wait here just a moment. I think I have just the thing. *exits cell, reenters a few minutes later with a game of Regicide*

TS: *bright eyes* Ooooh, a strategy game! I love strategy games!

K: *explains rules of Regicide* Any questions?

TS: *shakes head* Nope, I've got it all in here. *points hoof to head*

*K and TS play three rounds of Regicide, TS losing all three*

TS: *laughing* You're good at this.

K: *smiles* You weren't bad for a first-timer. [I hate my life.]

TS: *grins proudly* Thanks! Care for another round?

K: *places hand over commbead, listens for 21.8 seconds, shakes head* I'm sorry, but there is an emergency. I have to go. [Specifically, we'd arrived at an Imperial colony at last only to find it under attack by Ork pirates. Our transition from the Warp must have been exceptionally smooth – I didn't even notice.]

TS: *downcast* Alright then. *brightens* You'll come back soon, right?

K: Of course I will. *exits cell*

++Interrogation Ends++

++Thoughts++

My Lord, I feel that I've hit on the tactic to coax information out of this xeno. It seems to desire companionship after the extinction of its race. Not surprising, given that equines are herd animals. I believe that, by offering it, I can psychologically stabilize the creature to an extent that it will divulge what I want it to know without having breakdowns. Perhaps we can even find a use for the creature's psychic powers after we're done interrogating it. With your permission, of course, Lord.

Your servant,

Interrogator Kylara

++Message Ends++


	4. Chapter 4

++Astropathic Choir Intercept ZX971, _Kyne's Fury_ 3.702.873.M39++

++Message to Inquisitor Tas Rovini++

++ Transcript Appended++

_Thought for the Day: A fine mind is a blessing of the Emperor - It should not be cluttered with trivialities._

My Lord,

Three weeks. Three weeks I've spent "bonding" with that wretched xenos. My every instinct screams at me to hate it, to curse it, to destroy it in the Emperor's holy name, and yet I must instead pretend to be its friend. However, orders are orders. As per yours, I am doing everything I reasonably can to keep the creature intact and cooperative. I have been continuously engaging it in various innocuous activities for its amusement, humiliating as the task is. After some time I was finally able to get it to reveal substantial amounts of new information. While I have conducted numerous sessions prior to the one whose transcript I now send you, they have not featured anything beyond various play activities. I feel that with the slowness of Astropathic communication, I should not waste your precious time with transcripts of inane games and childish rhymes. Of course, if my Lord feels otherwise, simply say so.

++Interrogation the Forty Sixth++

_Setting: Cell 59XBA. Cell is still brightly lit. Xeno is lying on cot, apparently asleep._

Kylara: *enters cell, smiles* Hello Twilight! How are you feeling?

Twilight Sparkle: *opens eyes, stretches, yawns* Oh, hi Ky! *smiles* [The creature has nicknamed me. Does the degradation never cease?]

K: Are you feeling alright this morning?

TS: *nods, yawns*

K: Great. You know, I had a thought.

TS: *curious expression* Yeah?

K: Perhaps we could try playing a new game?

TS: *excited* Really? That'd be great! *pause, expression becomes one of embarrassment* I mean, it's not like Regicide and all the rest aren't great and all, but…

K: You're getting a little bored?

TS: *nods* Yep.

K: Then I think I know just the thing for someone as smart and curious as you. [The xenos appears to have been some sort of scholar, and had evidenced curiosity in prior sessions. It appears susceptible to flattery vis-à-vis its intelligence.]

TS: Go on.

K: It's called the question game. I ask you a question that you answer as fully and completely as you can. Then you do the same to me. Then me again, then you again, and so on.

TS: *excited* I get to learn more about your species?!

K: *nods*

TS: *claps hooves, makes enthusiastic noises* Alright, let's get started! Ask away! [How it has failed to make the connection between questions and its mental breakdowns is unknown, but this is a clear another indication of the inherent inferiority of xenos.]

K: What are you?

TS: I'm an alicorn pony. I was a unicorn pony until I ascended.

K: *mumbles incoherently* [I accidentally almost blurted out what I thought about celebrating its own mutation.]

TS: What?

K: *shakes head* Nothing. Please, go on.

TS: Alright. What are you?

K: I'm a human. What was your home called?

TS: I'm from Equestria, home of the ponies. I was born in Canterlot, but I lived in Ponyville. At least, until they came… *shudders, teary eyes*

K: *grips TS's chin* Stay calm, you're safe. Stay with me.

TS: *nods, wipes tears away* Where… where are you from?

K: I'm from the planet Damnos, part of the Imperium of Man.

TS: *fascinated look* Imperium of Man?

K: *wags finger* Ah ah ah. You'll have your chance in just a minute. Now, who were your rulers?

TS: *shudders, deep breathes* Princesses Celestia and Luna. Who's yours?

K: The God-Emperor of Mankind, and His regents the High Lords of Terra.

TS: God-Emperor… *appears to be thinking*

K: What was your system of government?

TS: After Celestia and Luna defeated Discord, they took over leadership of Equestria, raising the sun and the moon. Unfortunately, Luna became jealous of the ponies shunning her night for Celestia's day, and fought her sister as Nightmare Moon. With the Elements of Harmony, Celestia banished her sister to the moon for 1,000 years. During that time, she ruled alone. A few years ago, Nightmare Moon returned, but my friends and I… my friends… *eyes widen*

K: *grabs TS, shakes* Snap out of it!

TS: *deep breath* R-right, Ky. My friends and I managed to use the Element of Harmony to get rid of Nightmare Moon and bring back Luna. After that, she and her sister ruled Equestria… until _they_ came… *begins hyperventilating*

K: *slaps TS* Twilight! [What have I been reduced to? Playing nursemaid to an insane xenos?]

TS: *rubs cheek, nods* Right, right. Who's… I mean, what's your Imperium like?

K: We're an installer empire that stretches across one million worlds and more throughout the galaxy. We are united by our faith in the God-Emperor.

TS: *awed expression* A million worlds…

K: *smug expression* Yes, one million worlds, all unified beneath our Emperor in the name of humanity. [It felt good to see the xenos realize just how insignificant its backwater planet had been.]

TS: *staring, awed expression* I just can't even get my head around that. How could anypony possibly manage to do that? I-

K: *interrupting* It's my turn now, Twilight. You've mentioned every member of your species was somehow magical. Can you elaborate?

TS: *nods* Earth ponies were the ones without wings or a horn. Their magic came from an inherent connection to the earth, making them stronger, tougher, and more able to grow plants than the rest of us. Pegasi had wings. They could physically touch and move clouds and such. They were able to control the weather. Unicorns had horns. They could make conscious use of their magic, though most only ever used minor telekinesis and perhaps a few showy cantrips. I was the exception. Alicorns had wings and a horn. They can use more powerful magic than any other pony, and had all the strengths of the other three as well. Their lifespans are much longer. [I guessed as much, if this Celestia truly reigned 1000 years before her apparent death or abduction.]

K: Thank you.

TS: No problem. Now, how in Equestria did your kind manage to get 1 million worlds? I've studied evolution, there's no way humanity could have evolved spontaneously on all of them, but the sheer scale of population needed to even maintain a minimal presence on a planet… what drove you to it?

K: The Emperor commanded us to spread ourselves amongst the stars, to claim the galaxy for our own.

TS: *awe* _Unbelievable…_

K: What was your place in the social order? You mentioned you had been born a unicorn to unicorn parents, but now you are an alicorn. What happened?

TS: When I accidentally switched my friends' cutie marks, I had to finish Star Swirl the Bearded's final spell to undo that. When I created that new magic, combined with everything I learned up until then, Princess Celestia summoned me and told me that I was ready, and she helped me become an alicorn. [Star Swirl the Bearded? Celestia could create new alicorns? This raises so many questions.]

K: Interesting.

TS: Besides me, and…. _them_, have you met any other aliens while colonizing the galaxy?

K: Yes.

TS: *excite expression* Who? Where? What were they like?

K: *shakes finger* Only one at a time, Twilight.

TS: *appears embarrassed* Oh, right. Your turn.

K: You mentioned cutie marks? What are those?

TS: *points to brand on flank* Like this. They were marks a pony would get when they discovered their special talent. That would help a pony know what they wanted to do with their lives. They magically appeared whenever you found what you were meant to do. [Seems like the perfect system of social control to me.]

K: *interested expression* Really now.

TS: *nods* Yep. Now, my turn. What were the other aliens you found like?

K: Hostile, vicious, murderous, and bloodthirsty. They warred with us. [True in most cases, though not all. Xenos civilizations can hardly be permitted to exist either way.]

TS: *hurt look* R-really? *downcast* [I suppose the failure to detect my deception means that the creature is not a telepath.]

K: Really. You're the first I've encountered that didn't try to murder me. [Not true, incidentally. But reinforcing the idea that our species alone is capable of reasoned conduct makes it more likely to divulge something useful about its attackers.]

TS: *sad expression* That's horrible. I'm so sorry for you. *hugs K*

K: *hugs Twilight*

TS: *releases K after 26.3 seconds* Your turn.

K: Can you tell me something of what you know about whatever it is that ended your planet? [A risky question, but the xenos seemed most likely to give me what I wanted while in such an emotional state.]

TS: *swallows nervously, looks around* O-o-ok. *Quiet voice* It started with Z-Zecora. She lived out in the Everfree, we d-didn't know she was gone for days. Next it was the… the… the Apple f-family. They were… they were… they were…

K: Focus, Twilight!

TS: *deep breath* They were taken! They were _**skinned**_! Their hides were left out in… *eyes dilate* No! No! **NO! **I beg of you… Please… *crying* Please, please leave them alone! Don't take them! Don't take them! **Don't take them!** *incoherent screaming*

K: Please, just turn the damned thing off.

++Interrogation Ends++

++Thoughts++

My Lord, while there are many questions remaining, this particular interview has yielded much information on the nature of the xenos society, and in particular its leadership. We now know that the diarchs took power after deposing the previous ruler in a coup with some manner of mystical artifact called the Elements of Harmony. These appear to have played a reoccurring role in Equestrian history, enabling the defeat of Luna by Celestia, and later the second defeat of Luna by Twilight and her mysterious friends. If the descriptions of their powers are accurate, they possess both the powers of teleportation and imprisonment, as well as mind control. The description of events leaves me with little doubt that Celestia was the real ruler. After disposing of her sister for an extended period, she was able to manipulate Twilight and her companions into brainwashing her sibling into becoming a bulwark supporting her own throne. This theory is further backed up by the subject's choice of words with regards to her own ascension: Celestia, and Celestia only, is said to have dubbed her ready. Despite being nominal diarchs, Luna's approval was neither mentioned nor apparently needed. Combined with the xenos' prior oaths to her as if a deity, and her place in their society becomes relatively clear. Her apparent thoughtfulness at the mention of the God-Emperor thus takes on a new meaning.

The other valuable nugget from this process is a clue into the nature of the attack on this Equestria. Apparently, at least at the beginning, the process was slow and measured. The initial target, Zecora, is described as being far from civilization – in the Everfree, whatever that was. The second target, the Apple family, shows us that the invaders had knowledge of, and appreciation for, terror tactics. The family was evidently abducted, murdered, and their flayed hides deposited by stealth in some sort of public area. The means and motivation for this are presently unknown. Still, such tactics are a start in our question to narrow down the source of the world's destruction.

Your servant,

Interrogator Kylara

++Message Ends++


End file.
